In the life of Harry Potter
by RonAndHermioneLove4ever
Summary: Days about the lives of the people in Harry Potter. People from Harry's generation along with people from the next. They are in no particular order. They are better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is not an original idea. I took it from "CaseyLove," writer of "The Unexpected Heir" "You must be a Weasley" and "The Unexpected Heir Part 2." I am not doing exactly what she is writing, but using the format. These stories will take place in no particular order and will be throughout any of the characters' lives. Feel free to suggest ideas!**

Quidditch Try-Outs

September 20th, 2019

Hermione- 40 Ron- 39 Rose- 13

_Dear Rose,_

_Do not worry about your Quidditch Try-out! As long as you do your best, your father and I will be proud of you. Your father didn't make his team until 6__th__ year. And we have seen you play before; you are an amazing chaser! Good Luck Sweetheart!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Rose read this letter over one more time before grabbing her broom and rushing to the Quidditch Field to warm up. She hadn't tried out in her third year because she felt too scared of the older kids, but this year she felt bold and confident! When she got to the field, she saw many people in the sky warming up. She took her place on the broom and flew into the sky.

The captain of whom Rose didn't remember the name of called all the players down to the ground, and put them in groups of 7 for testing; enough for a team. There were 4 groups. She was in the 4th group. The first group looked small and scared, all second years. They took flight into the air and 2 chasers and a beater lost control of their brooms and fell to the ground. The captain sent them to the Hospital Wing, all of them having a broken bone. The other chaser was doing okay, but Rose knew that she could do a lot better. The seeker looked very lost, the other beater looked scared each time the Bludger came over, and ducked out of the way, and the keeper didn't look ready to take his hands off the broom.

After a few more minutes of playing, the captain called them to the ground and told them that they would be told later in the week if they had made the team or not.

The second team flew into the air. They all looked like they were in their fourth or fifth year. 2 out of the 3 chasers were pretty good, but they bobbled the ball when they caught it for long enough for it to be taken away. And the other chaser was hopeless; he was too small , and when he caught the ball, he dropped it out of surprise.

She had given up looking at the other positions; she didn't really care, she just needed to know what she was against to make chaser.

In the third group, they were all good. They were able to catch the ball and throw it pretty well, but all three of them had trouble getting out of the way of a Bludger. Rose smiled to herself, knowing that she was very good at dodging Bludgers. They all touched back to the ground and walked into the stands.

"Group 4, mount your brooms!" The captain called.

Rose's stomach flipped '_You'll be fine' _she told herself over and over again.

She took off into the air and quickly caught the Quaffle and threw it to another player, knowing she was too far away from the goal to score. She hoped the captain understood it also. She raced to the opposite end of the pitch and waved one hand in the air, symbolizing that she was open. The other girl clumsily threw the Quaffle to her, and it went way over her head. But Rose flew her broom upward, caught the Quaffle, and aimed it toward the goal-post. It soared in; the 6th year keeper looking shocked.

The keeper threw it back out to the other Chaser. Rose again threw a hand up to show that she was open for the ball, and it was thrown to her. She caught it just in time, and then saw a Bludger speeding toward her. She ducked out of the way and chucked the Quaffle at the goal-post. It soared beautifully through the middle.

Again, the keeper threw it back out to Rose. She, not wanting the captain to think of her as a ball-hog, threw the ball very accurately to another chaser, dodged a Bludger, and fly to the other end of the pitch. She raised her hand to show she was open, and kept her eye on the Quaffle. The chaser who held the ball threw it to the other chaser who dropped it. Rose lunged forward and swiftly caught the falling Quaffle, and yet again threw it into the goal-post, where it went through perfectly.

The captain blew his whistle, signaling it was the end of the try-out. Rose dismounted her broom and took a deep breath. The captain called them over and said that the results would be posted by the end of the week in the Gryffindor Common Room. Then, he told them that they all did great, and sent them back to their dormitories to go to sleep.

The rest of the week seemed to drag by for Rose. Rose, who normally loved each class, watched the clock anxiously for each class to end, so that she could race to the Common Room to see if they results were posted. The Fat Lady seemed to be sick of her by the end of the second day.

On Friday, Rose sat in Transfiguration class, her favorite class, doodling a picture of her on a broom. She snapped herself out of it and was shocked at herself. She never doodled in class; she could miss something incredibly important! She looked at the clock and saw that she had 30 minutes left. Professor McGonagall told them all to try and transform the cup in front of them into a brick. Rose tried to focus, and turn it into a brick, but was surprised the first time when she turned it into a Broomstick instead.

"Mind on something else, Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall said with a smile as she changed it back into a cup for her. "I understand, everyone is like this if they tried out for the Quidditch team."

Rose smiled and got back to work. Within a few minutes, Rose was able to change the cup into a brick completely. So, McGonagall allowed her to either continue practicing or work on her homework. She took out the Transfiguration book and began to read the chapter they had to read that night.

Professor McGonagall soon signaled the end of class, and Rose leapt out of her chair and raced to the Common Room. She saw a piece of paper pinned above the fireplace. She quickly walked over and looked at it. It was the results list. She scanned past the Seeker, Keeper and Beaters, and saw the Chasers. And there, written perfectly, was:

_Rose Weasley-First Chaser_

Rose was ecstatic. She had not only made the team, but the head chaser! She saw the other names and the only one she recognized was _"James Potter-Seeker"_

Rose took out her quill and parchment, eager to tell her mother and father about her achievement.


	2. Chapter 2

Auror or WWW?

August 13th, 1998

Ron=18 Hermione=18 Harry=18 Ginny=18

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic would like to inform you that, because of your extreme help in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, you have been chosen, along with a few other students, to skip all Auror training and become an Auror. You may choose to accept this offer, accept this offer but also do Auror training, or decline the author. We expect your acceptance letter no later than August 30__th__. _

_The Minister of Magic- Kingsley_

"Me?" Ron asked himself. "I've been accepted to become an Auror?"

Astounded, he walked out of the burrow to find Hermione and Harry sitting outside, absorbed in two pieces of parchment. He walked over to them to see that they were also holding the Auror Acceptance Letter.

"Hey, you guys got the letter also? What do you think; are you going to accept?" Ron asked curiously.

"I definitely am. You know that it's been my ambition since fourth year to become an Auror. I can't wait! Hermione, have you got any spare parchment on you?"

"Here Harry," she said, pulling it out of her pocket. "Accio ink bottle and quill!"

Seconds after she finished saying the words, she caught the objects in her hands and handed them to Harry, who started writing on the parchment that he was accepting the offer.

"Well, as for me, I don't think I am going to take it. Although it would be great, I'd rather work on S.P.E.W. a little more, and maybe work to remove un-fair laws at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione stated.

"Really? I would have expected you to take it," said Ron.

"Well, I am going to say no. What about you Ron?"

"Umm…well…."

*Flashback to May 16th 1998*

"Ron, come here," said George. His eyes looked red and puffy from crying, and Ron couldn't blame him. His brother, twin, and best friend had died only 2 weeks ago.

Ron followed him to the kitchen table, where George took a deep breath.

"Well Ron, since now it is only me…" He paused, like he was going to start to cry, but just took another deep breath and continued. "I don't know who well I will be able to run 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'"

"Okay…" said Ron, confused.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come and work as my partner there."

"Of course I will George!" Ron nearly yelled. Ron had always wanted to work there since it opened. It was the best place you could think of inside, with all the happy children, the endless supplies of pranks, and just the cheerfulness of the place.

"Great!" Said George. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going up to me and…I mean my…room." He said, his voice cracking, symbolizing that he was about to start crying. Before Ron could say goodbye George ran up the stairs and left Ron standing at the kitchen table.

*End of Flashback*

"I don't know. I have been working with George for the past couple of months in the joke shop, and I don't know if he will be able to cope without me. He does fine business, and everything runs smoothly when I am away, but I don't know how well everything will work when he doesn't have anyone by his side for all of time."

"Ron, you can't be serious. You are going to turn down the job of a lifetime, and Auror, to work at a joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Harry! This is a big decision for Ron! He has to choose whether to leave his brother or not!" Hermione said back.

"Sorry, just saying…" Harry said.

"I'm going to go and think about this by myself guys. See ya later." Ron said, walking out of the yard and back into his room in the Burrow.

He stared continuously at the parchment for what seemed like hours, debating the subject in his head over and over again. Of course he wanted to be an Auror! It was the job of a lifetime! But then again, George needed him. But, Hermione did also turn down hers, so he wouldn't be the only one, however, he really did want to work beside his best mate.

*Knock Knock* "Ron, can I come in?" Said George from the other side of the door.

Without waiting for a response, George opened the door and saw Ron lying on his bed, looking at the piece of parchment. He walked and sat down on Ron's bed.

"What are you doing Ron? Trying to write a love letter to Hermione?" George said.

"Not really," said Ron, making sure to keep the parchment out of Georges' reach. He didn't want George to see it.

"Give it here," said George, and with one swift move, he got the parchment and started to read aloud.

"_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic would like to inform you that, because of your extreme help in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, you have been chosen, along with a few other students, to skip all Auror training and become an Auror. You may choose to accept this offer, accept this offer but also do Auror training, or decline the author. We expect your acceptance letter no later than August 30__th__. _

_The Minister of Magic- Kingsley"_

"Ron, this is awesome! You are going to take it right?" Asked George.

"I don't know," said Ron, becoming self-conscious. "I don't want to leave you at the store by yourself."

"Ron, you can't be serious. This is the absolute best offer for you! And I have some new workers starting next week- Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and some other people I forget the names of. I am not saying anymore on this topic- You are taking this Auror job and that's that." George stated- a-matter-of-factly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ron said.

"No Ron, I just said that whole speech for nothing." Said George, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, if you are sure…."

"Ron I have said this a thousand times, I am sure, so take this parchment," George took a piece of parchment from Ron's bed-side table and thrust it to him, "and right back to Kingsley and tell him that you accept the offer. And I am going to stay here and make sure you do so."

"Okay!" Said Ron. He picked up the parchment and began to write-

_Kingsley, _

_I accept the offer. I would love to start my career as an Auror. Thank you._

_Ron Weasley_

Ron got his new owl that he got after the battle out of its cage and tied the note to its leg, and thrust it nicely out the window.

"Thanks Georgie," Said Ron, and pulled his brother into a hug.

_Later that night at dinner._

"So, Ron and I are going to become Aurors!" Harry announced happily to the family sitting at the table.

"That's great dears! But what about you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said, releasing Ron and harry from a giant hug.

"I was also asked, but I don't really have the ambition to become an Auror. I would prefer to work on S.P.E.W. and removing unfair laws." Hermione announced.

"That's great also dear!" Said Mrs. Weasley, and pulled her into another hug as large as the one she gave Ron and Harry.

"But no matter where life takes us, we are, and will always be, The Golden Trio," said Ron, and the three of them smiled brightly as the pulled each other into yet another hug.


End file.
